NWN: Devil's Tale
by James Laur
Summary: Story about how a devil becomes the Hero of Neverwinter.
1. Character Sheet

**Name:** Kiaba a.k.a. Kaibakulran  
**Race: **Archdevil  
**Class: **Devil  
**Powers:** Shadow Reaper(Claws), Dark Missles, Flames of the Damned, Inferno Slam, Black Lightning, Darkness Barrage, Blades of Blood, Vortex Charge, Fly(wings), Backlash Wave, Devil Shield, Regeneration, 6th Sense, Hell's Destroyer,  
**Equipment:** Necklace of Imprisonment, Sword of Calius  
**Background: **Kiaba was a powerful archdevil who wished just to live in the mountains of the Spine of the World. Most didn't like this idea and many adventures have met an untimely end at the archdevil's claws.  
Eventually an army of 600 men were sent against the powerful devil. Kiaba had destroyed the great army to the man but their lives still allowed Sharia Seldra'en, a Priestess of Tyr, to put him in under thrall. Kiaba know travels with her, not as a companion, but a prisoner, with the Sharia being his ever vigilant jailer

**Name:** Sharia Seldra'en  
**Race:** Human  
**Class:** Cleric of Tyr  
**Equipment:** Fail, Armor of Try, Necklace of Imprisonment  
**Background:** Returning to Neverwinter at the request her close friend, Aribeth de Tylmarande, Sharia Seldra'en is not completely without distraction. Keeping of the archdevil, Kiaba, under thrall takes up much of her strength. However, Kiaba own powers might be helpful… as long as he never escapes his imprisonment.  
However, Sharia sees hope in Kiaba. He doesn't seem to be as evil as many of the other demons and devils… and he seems to like Aribeth.

**Name:** Aribeth de Tylmarande  
**Race:** Elf  
**Class:** Paladin of Tyr  
**Equipment:** Sword of Try, Leather Armor  
**Background:** Aribeth de Tylmarande is the second of lord Nasher Alagondar. Aribeth is renowned for her beauty and beloved for her kindness. As the Wailing Death taken its toll on the city of Neverwinter, Aribeth calls for her oldest friend, Sharia Seldra'en, to help find a cure. She is shock to find that a lot of Sharia's power is used to keep an ancient and powerful archdevil under thrall.  
Despite herself, she finds the archdevil, Kiaba, fascinating.

**Name:** Dester  
**Race:** Human  
**Class:** Cleric of Helm  
**Equipment:** Mace, Shield  
**Background:** Dester is a helmite who has come to Neverwinter to help in the curing of the Wailing Death. He seems to be displeased with everyone around him and has taken a dislike of Aribeth and Sharia. He seems to want to avoid seeing Kiaba. Perhaps…

**Name:** Lord Nasher Alagondar  
**Race:** Human  
**Class:** Lord, formar adventurer  
**Equipment:** None  
**Background:** This once-famed adventurer has ruled Neverwinter for over two decades, now. Against great odds and even greater adversity, he has brought peace, prosperity, and civility to this once-wild gateway to the north. Those years have not been without their toll, however, and each has left him a little more tired, haggard, and withdrawn. And thus, this man who braved the dragon's blast must face the greatest challenge of all - that of an adventurer fading, growing old.

**Name:** Aarin Gend  
**Race:** Human  
**Class:** Spymaster, Rogue  
**Equipment:** Unknown  
**Background:** Silent as a spectre, dark as the moonless night, Aarin Gend stalks the alleys of Luskan in Lord Nasher's service. It takes both wit and a keen blade to survive as Neverwinter's Spymaster in this rugged, pirate city and this soft-voiced young man has more than enough of either. His calculated air of calm and confidence hides a profound intensity, a deep-rooted will to perform whatever is necessary, whatever the cost.


	2. The Plague

Forgive me for not say this earlier, but there will be some major plot changes in my story. There might have been a hint of this before but I forgot to mention it.

James Laur

* * *

"Aribeth!" Sharia Seldra'en, priestess of Tyr, called out to her old friend. They both trained at the academy for adventures, which was how the met. It seemed fitting for them to meet again here.

"Sharia, it's good to see you!" Aribeth de Tylmarande, Paladin of Try, answered in return. "Especially, right now!" It was true. It was good to see her oldest friend, it wasn't a joyful reunion. Aribeth called her in hopes that her powers as a healer could help Neverwinter in its greatest time of need.

However, Aribeth suddenly became worried about her. She could sense that more then half of her powers seemed to be in constant use and she couldn't understand why. And considering Sharia's power was 3x as great as Dester's or Fenthick's, it was a considerable cause for alarm. Aribeth didn't bring that up just yet.

"I'm sorry that it took so long getting here, but I some major distractions that slowed me down!" Sharia said as the embraced. "Tell me about this plague."  
Both women started walking. "Neverwinter has suffered from plagues before but never one like the Wailing Death. The plague resists all acts to cure it, even divine. As well, the none of healers are able raised anyone back once the victim dies." Aribeth explained, "We can't figure out how people are getting it, either. There are people who lock and barricade themselves in there homes but still getting the Wailing Death, while people how wonder the streets and are fine. The worst of it was when it started affecting the healing staff." Aribeth was slow for the last part, "Fenthick was the first to die of them to die."

Sharia stopped on the sport and started at Aribeth, hoping that she just heard her wrong. "Fenthick… is dead." Aribeth looked down, "That was one of the biggest reasons I asked you here. I… I wanted to tell you in person." Sharia looked up for a moment and back at her, "Are you okay?" Aribeth gave her a stern look, "I am alright."

"I don't think I will far any better against this plague, I'm afraid." Sharia said, "But some like this just can't be natural. Somebody made this plague."

"Me and Aarin Gend, Lord Nasher's spymaster, have talked about it and concur. Somebody made it, with its full intentions in mind." Aribeth thoughts toward Sharia's powers made her have to ask "Sharia, I have to ask. Your powers seem to be use. Why?"

Sharia quickly answered, "Because I have come on to some major distractions, which cause me to but them into use.

"Like what?" Aribeth asked as the walked into the training room and both stopped and looked. Aribeth's face was one of shock well Sharia's was one of anger and annoyance. She answered, "Like **HIM!**"


	3. Kiaba

Aribeth was almost positive her eyes were betraying what was before her. 'HIM', as Sharia put it, stood about 6 feet tall, with white hair. He was wearing shorts and a black gem necklace, but nothing else, not even shoes. Then again, he didn't seem to need them. He didn't have toes, but two bone claws on each foot. To give created, it had a human completion, with human face and build. But his skin was ebony black, had eyes were glowed pure red and he had a set of black fairy-like wings on his back. He has small bone spikes sticking out of his biceps, upper legs and shoulder blades. While he didn't look like most of his kind, it was still clear just what he was.

He was a devil.

At the moment, he was making fun of the fighter's instructor, Herban. "Oh! Oh! I know this one! Pick Me! Pick ME!" the devil called out to him. Herban then said, "Didn't you here me tell you to shut up, you dog!" The Devil replied, "Of course, I did. You yelled it in my face. You must think that I'm deaf or something! By the way, I'm an archdevil, not a dog. I have only two feet while a dog has…" Sharia had had enough at that point however and interrupted him. "I would like you to stop now."

The devil waved her way. "Go away. I'm bugging someone." Sharia sweetly and threatening said, "I know… and I want you to stop. Now." The devil ignored her. "Hey, the yelling guy! I have to ask. What's with you breath? I mean, you probably…" "Kaibakulran!" Sharia yelled suddenly… and at the exact same moment, Aribeth notice that the devil's eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed the necklace around his neck, which was glowing with divine power. Sharia's power. "YOU WILL **BEHAVE YOURSELF!**"

The necklace stopped and the devil started to take deep breaths. Sharia then said, "As you can see, this..."Sharia waved her hand toward the devil, "...is the biggest source of my distractions." The devil's eyes turned toward her. Aribeth noted that he did have a face which many would call handsome. His attitude was some else… which he, apparently, liked to display. "Wow! A hot BABE!" the Devil turned toward Sharia, "Do you think see would be will to do a strip tease for me?" Sharia hit him on the back of the head. "Aw! I just wanted to see the hot bate without her clothes on! I think she has the biggest tits..." Sharia hit him on the head again, "Ow!"

Aribeth reach out her hand toward him, "I am Aribeth de Tylmarande, Paladin of Tyr, and second of Lord Nasher Alagondar." The devil stared at the hand before turning to Sharia, "What is she doing?" The devil asked. Sharia stared too. "She is holding out her so for you to grab and shake it." The devil slowing took the hand. Knowing that mortals were much weaker then him, he tried his best not to crush it. He started to shake it "Now what?" the devil asked. "You introduce yourself." "Oh." The devil smiled, which was actually a beautiful smile, "I'm Kiaba... um… Archdevil of… well…um… nothing and… prisoner of Sharia Seldra'en, a dead woman when I'm free." Kiaba let go of the hand and continued, "Afterward we might be able to have some hot passionate sex in front of a statue of Tyr." Aribeth smiled, "It's nice to meet you." Kiaba stared at her. "Why is she smiling?" Of which Sharia replied, "I don't know."

"It's just that this is the second sign of real hope in a while. We may be able to save Neverwinter." Aribeth explained. She had then learned another lesson. Kiaba was real sharp. "What is the first?" he asked after she said that. Sharia didn't notice the word second until Kiaba asked. "The first isn't you business, **devil**." Aribeth said in a hint of mistrust. Kiaba smiled. "You think I could be able to betray you? My jailer never lets me go far." Kiaba said, "Beyond that, it's not that bad of an idea." Kiaba turned to her, "So can I guess?" Kiaba asked and then just asked the question anyway. "Does it have something to do with the cool disease that is contagious by curse?"

Both Aribeth and Sharia turned toward the devil. Aribeth was the first asked the question. "What are you taking about?"

"Why, the disease all those people have outside." Kiaba started to explain, "Everyone that has it as a curse on them. The curse causes the victim to catch the disease. Very while designed."


	4. Attack!

_Shadow Reaper_: Kiaba claws whichmade out of shadow energy.Theycut through almost everything like butter. It also drains the lifeforce from a living victim. Even a scratch can have devastating effects.

* * *

"Kiaba, how do you know that there is a curse on those people?" Sharia asked. Kiaba thought about it, "I can sense it. It's very faint. It doesn't do anything to the victim beyond make them catch the disease. Few would be able to notice." Aribeth thought about it. "It explains so much. Why not everyone is getting it, how it gets to people how isolate themselves… it just explains so much." Aribeth then said, "To answer a question…" Kiaba suddenly raised his hand. "Something is coming" 

He was right. It happened before anyone could do raise an alarm. The portals opened and the men came threw. They were dressed in black cloaks and armed with short swords. A large group of them came threw to a big surprise: a devil smiling before them. Thedevil's fingers suddenly extracted 1 inch claws that looked like they were made out of shadow. "_Shadow Reaper"_ Kiaba said the sound of magic clear in his voice. The men in front of him were suddenly all sliced in two, dropping to the floor. Aribeth drew her sword, yelling "To arms, everyone!"

"Alright!" Kiaba said, excitedly. "I was getting bored!" Sharia didn't say anything. Kiaba was going to complain about why he had to help mortals for of hours. At least he was being useful at the moment. He normally had to be dragged into it. She guessed that Kiaba liked to fight so much that he didn't notice he was helping. Sharia made a prayer to Tyr, casting _Flame Strike_ at the intruders. The intruder burned to ashes in the fire.

Kiaba grabbed one of the last two and broke his back, as easily as someone broke a stick. He then threw the broken enemy and the last guy that Aribeth was fighting. The last tried to recover from a body suddenly on him, but it was too late. The paladin ran him through.

Kiaba then said, "That was over too quickly. I hope there is more!" Aribeth ignored Kiaba's bloodlust. "Sharia, listen to me. The archmage of Waterdeep, Kelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun believes that he found a cure made from some unlikely creatures: a dryad, an intellect devourer, a cockatrice, and a Yuan-Ti." Kiaba snorted. "Why even bother with a cure and not just go after the one that made the disease in the first place?" he asked. "It would be both faster and end two problems at once."

"Because they didn't know how the people catch the plague." Sharia answered, "Not every problem is answered with brute force, Kiaba." Sharia turned to Aribeth, "You brought the creatures here? To the academy?" Aribeth nodded. "Yes. I thought that they would be safe. It was done in secret." Aribeth answered, "I asked you to come to help make the cure from these creatures. A battle wasn't what I had in mind." Aribeth then said, "I need you to go to the sables and protect these creatures. I would go, but I think that the came here…"

"They came here by sense where you were." Kiaba said, "Makes sense. They were figuring that you would be with the creatures, guarding them. If you went, your would be leading you enemies right to them. Your think that they're going to believe you will go to the creatures yourself instead of us." Aribeth nodded, "The archdevil grasps the idea simply. That's exactly it."

"Alright. I will be off then." Sharia said, "Kiaba you stay here. If Aribeth hypothesis is right, then she will need help. And behave yourself, Kiabakulran" Kiaba clenched his fists for a moment as the necklace glowed slightly. "See you soon."

"I hope so." Aribeth whispered as Sharia left. "At least somebody does." Kiaba commented. Aribeth turned slightly and smiled, "So your help mortals."

Kiaba gave Aribeth a lethal glare as he asked, "Do you really think I help willingly?" Kiaba's eyes turned away. "I help because of this stupid necklace." Kiabagave tehnecklace a tug asproof.Aribeth did lose her smile, "But you still help mortals."

"Only because I don't have a choice!" Kiaba screamed, "Besides, how else am I going to fun. The human bitch of a cleric won't let me any other way." Kiaba looked around and smiled "Speaking of fun…" His claws extracted. Several figures portals opened with black garbed intruders coming out. The battle started again.

XXXXX

Sharia ran quickly to the stables but the encounters with the enemy mages and the minions slowed her down greatly. She had arrived just in time to see some goblins opening the stable gates.

The cockatrice was already gone, the Yuan-Ti, Dryad and Intellect Devourer were teleporting away. She was too late. Sharia drew her fail and prepared for a battle but none was needed.

The goblins vanished into thin air.

"I guess they did what they wanted." A voice said suddenly. Sharia turned around, battle ready. Behind her was a well aged man and by the way he was dressed, was a Helmite. "First meeting normally warrant introductions." Sharia said. "Of course." The Helmite said, "I am Dester, High Cleric of the order of Helm. I and my Helmites came here in one of Neverwinter's greatest times of need. So, tell me. Why are you here, instead of Lady Aribeth?"

Sharia said, "Aribeth believed that coming here would only tell the attackers were to find the Waterdhavian creatures. She sent me in her place." Dester said, "She sent a cleric how seems to need to use her powers constantly! Where was her sense?"

"Excuse me?" Sharia said, "I haven't give you a reason to show disrespect, and I will not hear disrespect to Aribeth. Ever!"

Dester was taken back. "So you're the cleric that Aribeth said might be able to make the cure?" Sharia nodded. "I see."

"Aribeth in the graduation room with a devil. I would also ask you Helmites not to attack the devil that is with Aribeth. I don't want to risk him getting loose." Sharia said, "His name is Kiaba."

"Kiaba?" Dester was silent for a moment, "Very well. I will tell my Helmites not to attack for their own safety." I thank you" Sharia said, but noted something strange. The way Dester was silent; it was as if knew Kiaba himself.

XXXXX

Kiaba wanted to help the people in this 'academy' as much as he wanted to have his bones pulled out. However, he had to admit, he liked the way Aribeth fought. She didn't ask for help or run from any enemy.

When Sharia returned, he noticed relieve on Aribeth. He didn't say anything. He kind of like the fact that Aribeth was actually nice to him. He didn't want her to stop. She did have a pretty face… a hot body.

Sharia went to Kiaba. That wasn't normal. "Kiaba. Have you met a Helmite by the name of Dester?" Kiaba just started at her in confusion. "Why are you asking Kiaba about Dester?" Aribeth asked Sharia. Kiaba didn't miss the edge in Aribeth's voice. "You don't like this Helmite?" Kiaba asked.

Aribeth turn to him "I think he is arrogant, obnoxious bag of hot air!" Aribeth took a breath. "Forgive me, but we don't see eye-to-eye." Aribeth turn to Sharia. "Every decision that I make, the bastard seams obligated to disagree with." Sharia nodded, "I notice that but it was not what interested me. When I asked Dester not to attack Kiaba, I got the impression that he knew Kiaba by name. Like the two of them met before."

Kiaba shock his head, wanting to be has helpful as possible for Aribeth. "No. I have never heard of him." Kiaba turned to Sharia and grinned, "Ms. Seldra'en, I must say that you don't exactly have a sense of success coming form you. Thing didn't go as planned?" Sharia glared at him. Kiaba chuckled. "Guess not." Sharia turned to Aribeth, "I'll explain it to you."

* * *

And here we come to the end of his chapter. I will take to time to say that with Kiaba's powers come up into use in the story; I will explain the power so you know how the power works. Kiaba's _Shadow Reaper_ claws are first. 

As well, I will write powers and spells with _italic _spelling to show the sound of spells being casted and powers being used.


	5. Kiaba's Nature

I have resently noticed that when I upload my updates, it removes some of the spaces between my words. So if you notice any of this, please inform me. Also, please forgive any spelling mistakes. I am very lousy at proof reading.

James Laur

* * *

Sharia walked through the main doors to the Halls of Justice. She stopped and made a small prayer to the Tyr before she went to She and Aribeth agreed to meet a week ago. Kiaba was surprisingly helpful through out that week. She suspected that he had another motive, because he had **never** been that helpful before. She didn't find Aribeth at the meeting place. Instead she foundthe Helmite, Dester, which caused her to make a silent curse. 

"Ah, the young cleric that Aribeth puts so much of her faith into." Dester said, "So, what beings you here?" Sharia face was calm, but from Dester's tone, she got the hint that he didn't think she was capable of anything. She foughta desire to punch him as hard as she could… or better yet, have Kiaba do it. "I'm here because Aribeth asked me to, Helmite. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help those who have the Wailing Death the best that I can. It's a test of faith, you know." Dester answered. "I fail to see how the gods would have such a horrible plague unleashed on purpose. Besides, Kiaba has already revealed that a curse is used to give the sickness. That means that the Wailing Death in an unnatural plague."

"Kiaba?" Dester asked. "The archdevil you have under thrall? You trust that **thing**?" Sharia nodded. "Kiaba is very will known for his honor and honesty. You don't have to be good to have such qualities. He proves that." Sharia explained, "Which is a sign of hope. If he has such qualities, then is still a chance he can change."

Dester snorted, "That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! A devil? Change? Please!"

"What is all the yelling about?" A voice asked which both the Helmite and Cleric of Tyr recognized as Aribeth's. They turned to see the Paladin join them.

"Forgive me, Lady Aribeth." Dester said, "But I find this clericwhich you haveputyour faithinto is extremely naive. She thinks a devil can change!"

Aribeth turned to Sharia and asked, "Is that why you didn't destroy him? Because you think he can be redeemed?"

Sharia laughed. "When I first but Kiaba under thrall, I didn't even think that he was worth the trouble trying to redeem him." Sharia answered, "I didn't kill him because even while he was exhausted, he it didn't change the fact that he is extremely powerful. I was, and still am, afraid that trying to kill him might set him free."

"I feel that there is hope that he could change for the better because of his integrity. Namely that fact that hisactually**has** integrity is a great sign of hope." Sharia said, "I think of Kiaba, and you may **never tell him this**, as a friend."

"A friend! This is ridiculous!" Dester cried, before waving his hands toward them, "I don't care about this anymore. Just keep that thing away from me!" Dester had then walked off. "Asshole." Sharia whispered under her breath. "Thank you, Sharia" Aribeth said, "You just took the word out of my mouth."

"Alright, I hope you can give me some good news." Sharia said. "Unfortunately, I can't." Aribeth said, "No one has heard anything new about the waterdhavian creatures. I guess that we're going to have to search all of Neverwinter."

"Hey, Sharia! Sharia!" They both turned to see Kiaba running up to them. Sharia couldn't believe it. His face was lit with excitement. "Hi, Aribeth." Kiaba said before turning back toward back to Sharia, "I want to go help the people in Peninsula District?"

Aribeth turned to Sharia with a smile while Sharia just stared. Kiaba wanted to help? Willingly? "Why do you want to go to the Peninsula District?"

"A little girl came up to me and asked be to help! She explained that her family got trapped there because of a riot!" Kiaba explained, "The riot was caused by a major prison brake!"

Sharia turned back to Aribeth and said, "I thought it was something like that." Kiaba wanted an excuse do something he loved: fight.

"Let him, Sharia." Aribeth said, "Neverwinter's city guard are enforcing the quarantine for the Wailing Death and the militia will be unable to handle this. Kiaba might be the thing which will turn the tide."

"Yes. That right! I might turn the tide!" Kiaba said, his excitement knowing no bonds. "So, Can I go? Think to the poor little girl. She is only 5 years old. She so innocent. So helpless. So…"

"Aright, Kiaba! Alright! You can go!" Sharia said, finally give in. "However, I want you to wait just a moment. Then I will go the Docks District and you can go to your riot." Sharia then asked Aribeth, "What are the ingredients that you need from the Waterdhavian creatures?"

"We need the heart of the yuan-ti, the brain of the thought devourer, the feather from the cockatrice, and a locket of hair from the Dryad." Aribeth listed out, "Without these items, we can't make a cure. And without knowing how the curse is cast, we can break it."

"So if I see one of these creatures while I fight in the riot, go and get the items for you."

"I would be very grateful." Aribeth said. "Could I get a kiss out of it?" Kiaba asked with smile. "Kiaba!" Sharia screamed. However, to her surprise, Aribeth said, "Maybe."

"Okay then!" Kiaba said, and then was off. Sharia turned to Aribeth, "Why are you encouraging him to behave that way?" Sharia cried out. Aribeth turn to him. "I think he acts that why because he likes irritate people. So being nice to him is, in fact, discouraging him… because he gets no satisfaction out of it." Aribeth turned to walk away, "I also think that he like me being nice. It's different."

Sharia thought about it. Aribeth seemed to understand Kiaba a great deal better then she did. She hoped that this wouldn't be a disaster.


	6. Questioning

Fly: Kiaba has a pair of black fairy-like wings on his back, which allow him to fly at high speeds.  
**Note:** Sharia's thrall prevents him from going too far from her.

* * *

Sharia walked through the gates into the Docks District in search for clues. She figured that it was best to start there because it was the district to find thieves, thugs, pirates, burned out cases of various like… in translation: most of the scum of in Neverwinter. She thought about hiring rogue but decide that it was unnecessary. After all, she spends most of her time with an archdevil. How bad could this place be? 

Sharia had to admit Kiaba was helpful at times, even if he was an initiating child when they were at the Halls of Justice. The again, he like to be initiating everywhere in everyway.

Aribeth seemed to understand him better that she could, which kind of scared her. However, she also had a way of understanding everyone. She looked well, but Sharia knew Aribeth good enough to know that she thought of Fenthick almost every free moment she had. That was the reason that Aribeth didn't have many of them: so she could avoid it.

Sharia's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a conversation between a 'sailor' and one of the dock whores. "I hear that there is an auction for the cure to the plague at the Seedy Tavern. Man, does Vengual have guts! He is going to get all of Neverwinter's City Watch after him!"

Sharia looked him over. He was about 5'6" with a clean blood red sailor's uniform on. He had a cutlass at his right side and with yellow teeth and long black hair tied back. He was a pirate, a profession that she found rather disgusting, but he had information that she needed. "Excuse me." Sharia said to the pirate, "What do you mean an auction at the Seedy Tavern?"

The pirate turned… and smiled. "I mean at there is an auction that goes the highest bidder. The gods are good to me." The pirate said.

"I'm afraid to ask. How are the gods good to you?" Sharia asked. The pirate reached for his sword, "Well such a beautiful woman has come, and I can sell her at the auction in exchange for the cure!" That was pretty much what Sharia had expected. "I hope that you not referring to me." She said, irritated. "But I am." The pirate went to draw his sword, but he never made it.

Sharia fist went straight into his stomach. The pirate fell to his knees which caused Sharia to hit him again, right in the face. The pirate fell, unconscious. Sharia started to strip the pirate. She had an idea.

XXXXX

Kiaba flew quickly over the wall and flew down, landing right onto on of the rioting inmates. His excitement about the battle only grew as he got here. Kiaba heard the war cries of a dozen more charging him. Kiaba smiled as the _Shadow Reaper _claws extended and jumped at them in a spinning motion. Kiaba and several of the inmates hit the ground at the same time, with only two differences. Kiaba was on his feet and alive. The inmates were in pieces and were dead before they ever hit. Kiaba counted about 6 of them. That was half to the original number.

The remaining inmates started to surround him, 3 armed with swords, 2 with bows, and the last didn't have any weapons at all. However, from the way he had his hands in place; Kiaba suspected that he was a mage.

"A demon. What an unexpected surprised." The mage said, "Looking to take advantage of the chaos here? Sorry, but we have control of this part of the city. I can't let you take the rest."

"Kiaba gave the mage a lethal glare of anger. "I am **not** a demon. That is very insulting. I am a devil. Get you facts straight; then attack me." Before the mage could reply, the archers fired their arrows. The both archer's aim was true… they were just out of their league.

Kiaba was a blur. First he was standing in one spot then suddenly in he was nothing but movement. Both arrows miss the devil completely. The first one hit his one of the men surrounding him by mistake. The second has his arrow removed form that air, as Kiaba grabbed it.

Kiaba then jumped onto the archer that first the arrow he held landed on him. As he was landing, Kiaba jabbed the arrow into the archer's neck. The second archer attempted to try again as the remaining two inmates charged him. The mage was staying out of it, trying his best to come up with a spell that would serve this horrible occasion. He was never trained to fight such a powerful creature.

Kiaba moved again, with speed that was faster then lightning and strength which rivaled the strongest giant. He went past the chargers, grabbing the one on the right. The devil threw the inmate with all his strength, turning the man into a weapon. The inmate slammed into the archer at full velocity, breaking a great deal of bones in both bodies.

The devil quickly spun around and charged the last inmate left alive. The inmate turned around just in time to see the devil before the creature took hold of the wrist of his sword arm… and squeezed. Kiaba had quickly transformed the wrist into jelly, causing the inmate to scream. Kiaba stabbed his claws into the belly of the screaming inmate, who could no longer feel the pain in his stomach from the agony for his wrist. Kiaba let go of the wrist as the inmate fell to the ground, his lifeblood draining from his body.

The mage, realizing that he was alone went into action, just casting any spell that could defend him from the dark creature before him. He never even got a word off. The devil was upon him before he could say anything. The devil's hand was suddenly around his throat, as he slowly picked him up, an evil smile on the creature's face, his red eyes glowed with excitement.

Kiaba realized that Aribeth would probably want to know how the riot started in the first place, and he figured that this mage would probably know. "Okay, novice. Let's play a game…"

XXXXX

Sharia walked into the tavern, kind of relived that her plan worked. The biggest problem was believability, that perhaps that the only members of these blood pirates were men. However, the doorman believed the uniform was hers and has let her inside without much question.

Once inside, she had to fight the waves of degust about the people inside. There had to be every slimeball in Neverwinter in this place. She almost wished that Kiaba was here, to intimidate several of the finer people, but she knew that none of the Blood Pirates would be clerics. There would be force involve in getting in and while Kiaba would have enjoyed it, she would not have.

Sharia talked to all of the 'people' in the tavern, but all she could get out of anyone was that the leader of the Blood Pirates, Venguel, was oddly absent. Sharia went into the back to look. One off the doors was being guarded by a man that didn't look all the intimating… even if it was a half-orc. She walked over to him. Maybe charm would be effective.

"Hi." Sharia said, "So what is special about this door you're guarding?"

The half-orc looked at her, "Lady, my just a chief. I am just watching it while the moron who is supposed to be guarding it is getting drunk."

"I was asking what was special about the door." Sharia explained, "I what to know that I'm not being scammed out of my money."

The chief looked at her for a second, "I can't…" He looked her over, "No… Okay. But I want to be confiscated for it."

"What kind." Sharia asked sweetly, with a hidden amount of dread.

"50 gold coins." The chief said, "and maybe something extra later…"

Sharia was relieved as she reached for her pouch, "50 coins. Don't tell anyone." Sharia said, as she opened to door and stepped through. "Don't you worry…" the chief said to himself.

XXXXX

The integration of the mage was underway, several things just didn't add up. "So you telling me the warden, Gaoler, went out of his way to set all the prisoner's free?" the mage answered quickly, "Yes! He kept saying that he didn't care about the plague and wasn't going to be killed for it." Kiaba then asked a question, getting a funny feeling in his gut. "His eyes never blinked and they glittered like marbles, right?" the mage turned to the devil, "How did you know that?" the mage asked.

"The thought devourer." Kiaba said, suddenly understanding what happened. The thought devourer took over the mind of the warden and started this riot to protect himself from recapture. When he thought about it, the plan had a pretty good sense of irony. Kiaba's fist smashed into the mage, quickly knocking him unconscious.

Kiaba left the ground and started to make his flight plan to the prison. He could have his fun and get the ingredient at the same time. When he thought about it more he could also kill 4 birds with only to stones. Maybe even five.


	7. Explanations

**6th sense**: Kiaba has a 6th sense which allows him to sense of others and see the auras around others

* * *

The door to the prison was locked and the leaders of this riot were not about to give up the key. However, Kiaba had a key that always works: brute strength. Kiaba easily forced the door open, turning it into splinters. The inmates there had been guarding it quickly ran in fear, not wishing to get in the way of something that could destroy such a heavy door with just his hands. 

Kiaba had his doubts about the inmates leaving him along for long. Mortals, especially short-minded mortals such as these, always thought that numbers would win the day. They were just going for help.

However, Kiaba's primary objective was the Thought Devourer. If he could get to it, he might be able to get information out of him about this 'enemy of Neverwiner'. Kiaba closed his eyes from a moment, looking for an aura that was vastly different from a human's. Down. It was down.

It was upon locating the Thought Devourer, that that inmates returned with friends. Kiaba smiled. "Hi guys. You got two choices. A: leave and live." Kiaba claws extended as he gave the second choice, "B: attack and die. Please choice B."

They did as he asked.

XXXXX

Aribeth walked from her chambers as she noticed that Aarin Gend, Spymaster of Lord Nasher, entered that Halls of Justice. From his expression, he had a conversation with Dester.

"Hello, Aarin. Have you learned anything?" Aribeth asked the Spymaster. Aarin shrugged. "Only that your friend finally showed up… and from what Dester said, she came with the must unusually company." Aribeth nodded with a grin, "Dester is referring to Kiaba. He was most… unexpected." As she turned to walk with her, she added, "But interesting."

"Dester was telling me to remind you, remind 'that cleric', and tell that devil that he is to stay way from him form his own safety. The devil?" Aarin said, "This man must have…"

"No, Aarin. Kiaba is, literally, an archdevil which Sharia put under thrall with a powerful necklace with is activated whenever she says his true name." Aribeth explained, "From everything she told me, Kiaba was once a powerful lord in a group called the Burning Legion, but was banished for some sort of blasphemy. She was begged by an old priest to thrall with devil which had been burning their caravans, preventing food from reaching the towns." Aarin brows raized in question. "So she defeated the devil all by herself?" Aarin asked.

Aribeth sternly shook her head. "She accompanied an army of 600. From what she told me, the army just threw themselves at him wave after wave." Aribeth paused before telling him the fate of the army, "Kiaba destroyed the army to the man. However, he was so weakened by the battle, Sharia somehow managed get the necklace on." Aribeth, wanting to drive her point about Kiaba's power home, said, "The amount of power she has to use to keep him under thrall is astonishing. She has to been using ¾ of her powers. Realize as I say this, that Sharia is about 3 times more powerful then Fenthick or Dester."

Aarin whistled. "He is **very** powerful." Aarin exlcaimed, "Even for a devil. I'm glad I wasn't apart of **that** army.Can we trust him?"

Aribeth smiled again, "To a point. Kiaba seems to be very honorable. At the moment he is being helpful." Aribeth's smile disappeared with a serious note, "However, I can't loose the feeling that he knows alot more then he his telling. It is my instincts more then his behavior which say that, however."

Aarin nodded, "Your instincts have always been as good as mine. I'll see about watching this devil, Kiaba. He might be trying to free himself." Aribeth nodded. She found the devil fascinating and did like him. However, she mustn't forget one thing: Kiaba was a devil.

XXXXX

Sharia walked down the steps to hear voices from the office door. She opened it slightly to hear what was being said. "Venguel's time is over. He's old." A woman's voice followed, "Callik is even half the man that Venguel is. He is just using the plague as an excuse to take over leadership of the Blood Pirates. Is that a really…" the conversation was suddenly interrupted by one of the Blood Pirates leaving the room… and noticing Sharia.

It was evident that the blood pirate recognized Sharia as an imposter as he ripped his sword from is scabbard. As more Pirates started coming out, Sharia prayed to Tyr. Summoning a _Spiritual Hammer_ to her hand, she quickly threw it into the blood pirate's face. The pirate hit the ground, his face crushed from the divine power of Sharia's hammer. Upon impact, hammer came back to Sharia's hand. When the Hammer was again firmly in Sharia's grasp, she swung it into the head of a pirate coming out of to check out what was happening. Sharia had then stepped into the room with the argument.

There were only to people left, a half-elf woman and a large blood pirate, who was armed with a bastard sword. As the blood pirate charged Sharia cast _Hold Person_. The Blood Pirate stopped suddenly, unable to move. Sharia hit him with her free hand.

"Well, now that the unpleasantness is over, why are you here?" the half-elf asked. Sharia said, "I wish to speak with the leader of the Blood Pirates, Venguel. He might have something which I am looking for." "The cure to the plague?" The Half-elf asked. Sharia shook her head, "I know he doesn't have the cure. I believe that he has as a piece of the cure."

"You work of the militia." The half-elf declared. "Again, no. I am just a personal friend of Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande." "I guess it doesn't matter. You see, Venguel just wanted Lord Nasher to come after him, that's all. They were rivals back in their adventuring days. However, now Callik is trying to gain control over the blood pirates by…" "I was listening to the argument which you were having. I know." Sharia said, "Were can I find Venguel?" The half-elf considered the question. "You would find him in the aqueducts. He had a hideout hidden their." The half-elf gave Sharia a locket, "Venguel gave me this locket and explained that it opened the door. Please get there before Callik does! I don't wish my beloved die." Sharia nodded.

XXXXX

Kiaba walked down the stairs to the pit. The battle through the prison was a lot intense and Kiaba's claws gave many of the inmates a one-way ticket to hell. However, he was finally at is objective.

"A devil? A devil is helping these people?" The Thought Devourer asked threw the mouth of the long dead warden. "What is you reasons do you have?"

"Well I have 5 reasons. 1: It was fun. 2: Your brain is an ingredient for the cure. 3. I can make Aribeth de Tylmarande, a hot babe for the record, like me more. 4. I can gross out my jailer, Sharia Seldra'en." "And 5?" asked the Devourer.

"My fifth reason? You might be able to answer a question of mine." Kiaba answered before asking, "Where's Kain?"


	8. Two Steps Toward a Cure

Sharia felt a wave of nausea as the smell reached her nose. Again, Sharia found herself wishing that Kiaba was her, so she could force him to go into the sewers instead for her. However, Kiaba was busy at the prison riot and, as much as she hated to admit it, Aribeth was right to let him go. The militia wouldn't be able to handle the escapees by themselves. Then again, they might not be able to handle **Kiaba** by themselves.

Sharia drew a breath before stepping through the door, down in the sewers. Again, a wave of nausea went through her and she had to fight down the urge to vomit. "Oh Tyr, let this be quick!" Sharia prayed as she continued down. She hoped that all of this was worth the trouble, because Veuguel was going to pay dearly if it was not. Sharia shivered at that thought. Oh Tyr, she had been around Kiaba way to long!

XXXXX

Aribeth watched as another poor soul as his life past way. The pain and misery of the plague was heart stabbing. Aribeth turned way and found Kiaba in front of her. "Is Sharia back yet?" Aribeth, who was trying to get her heart started again, just stare. "I will that the silence as a 'no'." Kiaba said, "I'll wait." Kiaba sat down at the steps before the Portal of Return.

From what Aribeth had seen of Kiaba so far, he had a carefree attitude with little care of anything about his own fun. However, at the moment he was expressionless and seemed disappointed.

Aribeth studied the devil. He had a human build and, when standing, he was about 6 feet and 3 inches. He had glowing red eyes, white hair and ebony skin. There several bone spikes sticking out of him, the ones on his biceps and upper legs looked like pyramids while the ones on his shoulder blades curved out. She noted the tattoos on his biceps which was unusual arms. He had four wings on his back, which reminded her of a fairy, even though his were black.

"What are you staring at?" Kiaba asked suddenly. Aribeth looked at his confused, for she didn't really know. Then she looked away, suddenly, very aware. "Nothing important!" Aribeth answered, praying to Tyr and any other god that Kiaba didn't catch her quick response. "If you say so." was all he said in reply.

"Things at the prison not go as planned?" Aribeth asked. Kiaba shrugged, "I wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Kiaba said. Aribeth sat beside him. "Who did those tattoos?" Aribeth asked, "I didn't know that devils marked themselves like that."

"That's because most devils don't have marks of…" Kiaba started to say but caught himself. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Most devils don't have what?" Aribeth asked. "Are these tattoos to mark you? Do they tell others of your blasphemy against the Burning Legion?"

"How did you know about…" Kiaba started to ask but quickly deduced the answer. "Sharia told you about that, uh?" Aribeth smiled, "Sharia told me **everything** she could about you. Is that what they are?"

Kiaba was silent of a moment. "Yes… and no. They do show the blasphemy I commented but… It's complicated."

Aribeth looked that tattoos for a moment. There were two, one on each arm. It was the combination of a triangle and rectangle with several ritual markings in them. She that the two tattoos were looked joined to get. The rectangle markings were very dim. "Why are some of the tattoos dimmer then the other?" Aribeth asked as she noted it. "That's not your concern." Kiaba said simply.

Aribeth looked down. It was strange, see him act this way. He was almost always full of energy, with a smile or frown. She decided to let it drop. A militia officer suddenly ran into the hall. "I better see what the problem is." Aribeth stood up.

Kiaba looked up for a moment and watched her. Kiaba looked at the tattoos on his arms for a moment. Aribeth was starting to remind him of Calius.

XXXXX

Sharia was happy to finally be at the objective. She was positive that she would have to wash her clothes for a **year**, before she could finally get the stink and grime out of them. Sharia placed the locket into an indentation which to locket looked like it could fit into. The door quickly slide open and she stepped in.

It looked like a cleaner part of the sewers she was just in. Several faces turned toward her, she quickly guessed what was happening. There must have been another way in, for she had come just in time to interrupt Callik. Veuguel was behind a metal fence, free from harm… for the moment.

"So, you must been here to help poor Veuguel, the last of his loyal followers." Callik said. "You hope to save him all by yourself?"

"You're mistaken. I'm a member of the militia." Sharia answered, "However, I won't stand by and watch someone be murdered." Sharia quickly summoned a _spiritual hammer_. "Now be kind enough of leave." Even as Sharia gave the order to leave, Calli's men were already attacking. Sharia threw the hammer at the first before she cast a spell. Callik ducked the as the _spiritual hammer_ buzzed past him but quickly realized that it was only a diversion.

Sharia quickly cast _Summon V_, a spell which summonedseveral dire tigers. She normally wouldn't need a spell like this becuasesinceKiaba liked to fight so much.In this case, being as outnumbered as she was and Kiaba not around, it was good to have such an equalizer. Callik and his men were outmatched andthe dire tigers made quick work of them. Sharia then turned her attention to Vaugual.

Veuguel was a handsome man, despite his age. He gave a charming smile. "Well, well, well. You made that look easy. I'm glad I don't have to deal with you… I don't have to, do I?" he said quickly. Sharia smiled. "I hope not. I have some questions for you." Still smiling, Veuguel opened his reach is hand out.

Sharia opened her hand and Veuguel put something in it, which Sharia quickly inspected. Feathers? Cockatrice Feathers! She looked back at him. "One of the Waterdhavian creatures was a cockatrice right. A dog was dragging a dead one in an alley. You can have it."

"Why are you being so helpful?" Sharia asked. He was starting to remind him of Kiaba and his reasons for helping. "I only held this auction because I was hoping that Nashar Alagondar would come. However, you came instead. I have several friends who have the plague. He will know about them. So I'm giving the cure back now."

Sharia couldn't believe this. This whole thing was just to lead the leader of Neverwinter out of retirement? That was amazing. Sharia took out her _stone of recall_ and used it.

XXXXX

Kiaba quick stood up as he sensed Sharia returning. As Sharia passed Kiaba took a whiff. "Oh, by the 9 Hells! Were did you come from? A sewer?" Sharia smiled "Actually,yes,I did." Aribeth was over to them in a second. "I was worried about you." Aribeth said, "By the smell, I guess had to go through the Neverwinter sewers." Sharia nodded, "However, I still have some cockatrice feathers." Sharia said as she had then to her. "All thanks to Veuguel."

Aribeth looked up,"That rogue!" Sharia nodded, "Apparently, he was holding an auction for them in hopes that he would bring Lord Nashar out of retirement." Aribeth rolled her eyes, "Old dogs never learn new tricks. They were at odds during Lord Nashar's adventuring days."

Kiaba then said, "While you're at it, you can give Aribeth this piece as well." Kiaba put a brain in Sharia's hands. "OH, BY TYR." Sharia screamed. "**KAIBAKULRAN!** WHAT IS THIS?" For a moment, Kiaba was unable to answer because he no longer had air. Kiaba's eyes rolled to his head, fighting back. However, it was over in a moment. "No sense of humor." He said with a smile. "It is the brain of the thought devourer. I believe that it is an ingredient." Kiaba explained, "The devourer took control of the prison warden and the other guards were either lock up or their minds were dominated. He was using the inmates to avoid recapture. Ironic, really."

Aribeth nodded in agreement. "It is. It's sad that some many dead over this." Aribeth said, "But at least two steps we are closer to cure." Kiaba turned to Sharia. "I don't think we should go our separate ways again."

"You worried about me?" Sharia asked in mockery.However,she quickly noted that he was serious. "We have contracts our heads." Kiaba said as he handed her a note.


	9. A Warning and Tears

Sharia read the note. The note gave a detailed description of Kiaba and Sharia along with an offer of 10,000 gold pieces to whoever killed them. It also hinted at the dark alliance behind the plague. Sharia stopped read.

After he was certain that Sharia was finished Kiaba said, "As I was leaving the prison, several men suddenly were at the door. They couldn't possible by inmates; their weaponry was enchanted. One of them was carrying that. It does confirm what I have already stated: this Wailing Death is an unnatural plague. Someone or something made."

Aribeth took the note and read it herself. She turned to Sharia, "I'll give this to Aarin. He is the one in charge of finding the conspiracy behind the plague." Aribeth looked Sharia over top to bottom as she said, "I suggest that you rest before continuing the search for the other two waterdhavian creatures. You look extremely tried."

"I also request that you take a bath, too." Kiaba add. "You smell like you were in a sewer andjust because you belong there doesn't mean your smell should remind me." At that comment, Sharia hit Kiaba on the back of the head. "Ow! The abuse!" Kiaba turned, "Do you treatAribethlike this, too?"

Aribeth smiled, "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Kiaba." Aribeth then walked away. Kiaba was staring at her the entire time. "What did that mean?" Sharia asked. Kiaba shurgged.

XXXXX

Kiaba stood on the ledge of the balcony watching the stars. The hall of justice seemed to have a beautiful garden. He looked that the tattoos on his arms then back at the stars. The Necklace of Imprisonment around his neck and gave it a small tug. The necklace was nearly unbreakable was always. Kiaba then looked a Sharia.

Sharia spelt soundlessly under the covers of the bed which was provided. Kiaba didn't sleep much so he normally stood guard. She seemed so peaceful when she was asleep. Kiaba hated being around people, mortal of otherwise. He hated it because he then starts to like them… and then care for them. When he thought about it more, the only one he has spent more time around then Sharia was Calius. Then again…

A small sound caught Kiaba's ears. He looked outside again. Awoman in a beautiful white dress was in the garden. She was hugging a statue of Tyr, for some reason or another. Kiaba watched on. Walked away from the statue and drew something. Kiaba quickly realized it was a dagger. What was she doing?

Kiaba jumped down landing in the garden. The women when the woman turned around, Kiaba's heart seemed to skip a beat. It was Aribeth de Tylmarande. She was more lovely then ever in the winter white dress. From the look of her face, she seem to been surprised to see him.

"Can I help you, Kiaba?" Aribeth asked as she tried to compose herself. Kiaba blinked of a second before asking. "What are you doing with that?" Kiaba pointed to the dagger. "You mean this?" Aribeth said as she looked at it. "It was a gift."

Kiaba looked at the dagger of a second. It was well crafted, with a jeweled hilt. He looked at her face. "Why is you face wet?" he asked.

Aribeth blinked at the question. Because she had been crying, of course! Then it dawned on her. Kiaba probably didn't know what crying was. Devils don't cry. She sniffled as she tried to dry up one. "Your eyes are leaking water? Why?" Kiaba asked.

"It's called crying. It's something mortals do. I can't really explain why because we don't for all sorts of reasons." Aribeth explained. "Like when were sad, for example." Kiaba thought about that. He saw Sharia do it before. "Are you? Sad I mean." Kiaba asked.

Aribeth smiled a little. "It nothing. I was just remembering." Aribeth looked at Kiaba for a moment. "What brings you out here this time of night?" Aribeth asked. Kiaba shrugged. "Boredom. If what your remembering is nothing, then way are you sad?"

Aribeth was caught of guard by the question. "Have you ever been in love?" Aribeth asked, but ever as she asked she said, "Of course you haven't. You're a devil." Kiaba didn't say anything.

"I was remembering Fenthick. I hoped that Tyr is taking good care of him." Aribeth said, "I was praying for him and then I suddenly broke into tears." Kiaba was about to ask what a tear was but Aribeth say to question coming. "Tears are what come out a mortal's eyes when they cry." Kiaba nodded.

"You see, this dagger was a gift from him on my most resent birthday. It was wearing this dress he proposed to me. I said yes. That was before the plague." Aribeth didn't know why she was saying all of this. "Me, Sharia, and Fenthick met that the academy. We also graduated together. We all have always been close.

"I will take it that was why Sharia was crying the night we got here? Because she just found out that this Fenthick died of the plague. I assume he die from the plague."

Aribeth nodded as another tear rolled down her face. "I didn't know she was crying." Aribeth said. "I didn't know she was sad." Kiaba said, "I also got the impression that she didn't want me to watch it." Kiaba then smiled.

Aribeth noted something that she had never seen in Kiaba before: affection. Kiaba then said, "Well, I going to get back to what I was doing before I saw you here. You look like you wound like to be alone now." Kiaba jumped into the air toward the balcony which lead to Sharia's room.

Aribeth looked back toward the Statue of Tyr and nodded. She then put the dagger way. She then smiled again. "Thank you." She whispered. "I forget that the gods work in mystrious ways."


	10. Death on the March

**Regeneration:** Kiaba has the ability to heal wounds and grow back body parts almost instantly. However, he needs to concentrate on his ability, so he can't it and attack at once. The only way to truly kill Kiaba is to remove his head from is shoulders.

* * *

As soon as the word spread throughout the Hall of Justice, Sharia was on her way. It the plague wasn't enough, the Neverwinter Cemetery suddenly had their dead coming back to life. The infestation of undead had quickly spread throughout the Beggar's Nest.

Kiaba was right behind her, a large smile on his face. This was going to be a long fight… of which Kiaba was going to enjoy every little second of.

The problem was even worse then she feared. The undead infestation was huge. It seemed that all the militia could do was dig in at the gate. Kiaba smiled. "This is even better then I thought!" He turned to Sharia, "Well, I better join the fray!" At that, He jumped into the middle of the undead horde. "_Shadow Reaper!_" was heard a moment after as several undead literally exploded form the archdevil's power.

Sharia quickly stepped into the middle of the barricades. As she closed her eyes as she began to _turn undead_. Quickly they began to turn away from the defenders and toward Kiaba. She had no fear for his safety, for hispowerwas vastly superior to the undead.

Sharia turned away from Kiaba's battle to the militia captain. "You're the cleric that Lady Aribeth summoned, correct? We thank you and your…um...'friend' for you assistance. We were growing tired and were about to be overwhelmed!"

Sharia nodded. "Tyr will help this poor souls find rest again, using my hand… and Kiaba will help for the fun of the battle. What started all of this?"

"We don't know. There were rumors of vandalism in the crypts of our cemetery, but nothing like this. Perhaps, if Walters comes back, he can give some answers." Sharia didn't recognize that name. "Who?"

The militia captain nodded, "Forgive me. I was referring to a guardsman that left here a small while ago in search for friends of his. He grew up here in Beggar's Nest and felt that if anyone would know why the dead were rising, it would be them." The captain sighed before saying, "He hasn't returned yet. I'm starting to worry if he will."

Sharia nodded. At that point the horde was completely destroyed. Kiaba that then returned. "That was great! Is there more?" Kiaba asked. Sharia rolled here eyes, but smiled at he devil's enthusiasm. Some of Aribeth must be robbing off on her. "Yes. Kiaba, have a task for you." Sharia said. Kiaba head went down. That almost always met that she wanted him to do something he didn't like. Kiaba nodded. "There is a guardsman that might be able to explain this. He is somewhere in the Beggar's Nest. I would like you to find him and bring him back here. Is this a problem?"

"Does it matter?" Kiaba exclaimed, however he answered her question quickly, before she got angry. "Alright I go look for him. If he is still alive, I should be able to find him with little difficulty. However, I don't think we should separate."

"Kiaba, I doubt that they are going to send anything at me that I and the militia could handle, because to much magic would give away their hiding place. You can handle just about anything they could throw at you. At the moment, we should be fine." Sharia explained.

Kiaba nodded. "Fine. I hope you don't end up regretting this. I would like to remind you that your powers are weakened by this necklacelike me are." At the point, Kiaba's wings opened and he was in the sky and out of sight.

Sharia sighed. That was the first time that Kiaba had ever shown any act of caring about her safety. She smiled a little. Maybe Aribeth was robbing off on Kiaba too. She just had that way with everyone.

XXXXX

Dester was pacing back and forth was Aarin walked by. Few knew who Aarin really was and Dester wasn't one of those people. To him, Aarin was someone a friend of Lord Nashar that had come to visit him in a time of need. However, Aarin was still friendly. "Is there a problem, High Priest?"Dester turned, "That paladin is trying to burn this city to the ground, I swear! She has not sense at all!"

Aarin nodded, "You refer to Lady Aribeth. I would caution you on your choice of words. The people of Neverwinter love her and Lord Nashar trusts her above all."

"She could ask for the help of my helmites of handle her undead problem but doesn't. Instead. shesends one begotten cleric and her pet archdevil!" Dester said, "That cleric, Sharia Seldra'en, has even less sense then you Lady! She thinks the devil as a friend!"

"Are you done insulting me and Sharia or do care to talk about Kiaba behind his back as well?" Aribeth suddenly said as she joined them from behind a pillar. "Let me put this bluntly; you are to not question my decisions or insult me or my friends in these halls!" Aribeth's patience was at an end, "You should be thankful to Helm and Tyr that Sharia was respectful enough of not let Kiaba near you. I thinkthat 'the archdevil', asyou put it, would have ended your life! He doesn't seem to have much control over his temper."

Dester was going to say something but thought better of it. It wouldn't do for this confrontation to continue on. "Forgive me, Lady." He forced himself to say, "The plague has been stressful. I speak without thinking."

Aribeth nodded. "I have also been stressed and fatigued by the Wailing Death. Please, forgive me for my own outburst of anger." Dester nodded and quickly departed form their presence. "I also wish of to apologize for to you for having to witness that, Aarin."

Aarin, who had never seen Aribeth angry before, just nodded. However, she looked to be of lighter heart, like a great burden was relinquished from her shoulders. "Dispite that outbust, you looked better then the last time I say you." Aarin said.

Aribeth smiled a little, "I feel a lot better then ever but I think I fell the greatest when this plague is cured. Then I can workon finding out about it's creator." Aribeth then took the note out, "Speaking of which, you would like to look at this." Aribeth handed the note which Kiaba had taken from his would-be assassin and quickly explained how it was required.

After Aarin read it, he said, "Did you notice this?" Aarin asked as he pointed to a spot, "It gives a detailed description on the devils _regeneration _ability and how to truly kill him." Aribeth looked to were turned back to the letter. She never really took noteof it until now. "No, I didn't." Aribeth said blankly. Aarin nodded, "It must have been made by someone that knows Kiaba personally. I would if he noted it." Aarin said.

"He did."Aribethstated flatly, "Kiaba has proven to be very intelligent and very sharp. I know he notice it." Aribeth thought about it a little, "I wonder why he didn't mention it."

Aarin said, "He probable knows who it is and wants to kill him… or her. He doesn't want **us** to interfere." Aribeth then said, "Or feels that the knowledge would endanger us." When Aarin raised his eyebrow in question, Aribeth said, "He has recently proven himself to be kinder of heart then he like to let on. Pride, probable."

Aarin watched her as she moved on. Aarin was also started to become concerned that Aribeth's judgment of the devil might becoming form an emotion which he never thought she would feel again


	11. Warehouse of the Dead

**Dark Missiles**: Like a mage's magic missile, Dark Missiles are a magical projectile of devonic power, which is shot out of Kiaba's Hands. The energy used is minor compared to some of Kiaba other abilities.

* * *

As Kiaba's feet hit the ground, he took a quick look around. This warehouse was the only place with anything living inside. However, He felt the life-force of several mortals; probably the ones responsible for this infestation. He was expecting the red carpet to have fangs but he hadn't even got the carpet. 

It might be that these were fools that believed that no one could have got through the undead hordes, but someone with this kind of power couldn't possible be that foolish. It was more liking that they wanted to catch any intruders off guard. This was too easy. Kiaba fired several _Dark Missiles_ from his hands into the warehouse door. Now he got the red carpet… which armed to the teeth. Several Skeletons armed with swords and shields charged him. Kiaba fired several more _Dark Missiles_ in massive volleys.

If he could, he would have used _Darkness Barrage_, but he couldn't summon that kind of power. A few remaining skeletons managed to reach him, but Kiaba's _shadow reaper _claws put an end to that kind of threat.

Kiaba stepped inside the warehouse used his _6th sense_ to hunt for the guardsman. If the guardsman was still alive, he was in this warehouse. If he was with the gods, then he would have to question the necromancer that was here. Kiaba walked with a purpose. After all, in this place might be information on where he could find Kian.

XXXXX

Sharia passed for several minutes. She heard the explosions and saw the lightshow of devonic energy being used. When she inquired about the location, the captain explained that it was a warehouse at the far end of Beggar's Nest. She guessed that the lunatic responsible for this insanity must be there.

"You looked tense, Sharia." She here a soft voice say. Sharia turned to see Aribeth at the barricades. Most of the young men were trying their best to look straight, hope that they wouldn't have to look at the stunningly beautiful elven woman. Sharia was a knockout herself, but nothing compared to Aribeth. She had to smile a little.

"What brings you to this cursed place?" Sharia asked. Aribeth rolled her eyes. "To be honest, I can't stand to be around Dester any longer." Aribeth then asked, "Is Kiaba around?"

When Sharia shook her head, Aribeth said, "Good." Aribeth took out the note of the assassination order and pointed out the part about Kiaba's _regeneration_ ability. "Has Kiaba said anything to you?"

Sharia sighed. She had notice it. "I was hoping that no one else would see that. I did take notice of it, but no, he hasn't said anything himself." Sharia thought a little before saying, "If you think that Kiaba notice it; you probably right. Despite his behavior, he his not a fool. He's hiding something but I can't see why? He isn't very private."

Sharia turned the gaze back to the battle and said, "We can ask him about it when he gets back. He is looking of a guardsman that has lost his way… or his mind."

XXXXX

Kiaba slashed through one undead after another. He walked like a juggernaut, an unstoppable forcegoing through this warehouse of death. Kiaba guessed that then necromancer that was inside was very aware of his arrivalfor he sensed increasing frustration and smelled fear.

After it was clear that setting up ambushes was a waste of time, the necromancer decided to send waves of undead at him, which was fine by Kiaba. It would be a lot easier to get information from him if the guard did have any or was no longer able to provide it.

Kiaba also knew that the necromancer was using up his undead to stop him. In theory, it should be easy to end this problem. Unfortunate, for he was kind of enjoying himself. The necromancer had locked the door but the wood was far from efficient enough to stop a devil. Kiaba didn't even bother opening the door. He just walked through it, his shouldering hitting first.

Kiaba looked around for a moment. It seamed that the room was littered with bodies which hand not been raised, looking like they were wearing some sort of colors. Kiaba however, there were two men left alive.

One was trapped behind a magical barrier, who wearing a guard uniform. Kiaba guessed that this was the missing guard that he was sent to find. The second man was wearing colors like the men on the ground. He had a look of arrogance, but Kiaba smelled the fear. He was the one sending the undead at him.

Kiaba didn't understand how that was possible. It was clear that wasn't even a spell caster by the twin swords, but he still commanded the undead in this place.

Then he noticed that red aura about him. The aura was totally unnatural. It was the aura of a man which had been given his powers instead of earning them. Several spells had been cast on this man as well. That probably for two proposes: corrupt and control. That meant that whoever was behind this infestation was somewhere else. Kiaba quietly absorbed the information.

Too quietly for the undead controller.

"You think you can kill me, you beast?" the corrupted man screamed, "You think you can kill me? Dwall? Don't make me laugh!"

Kiaba was caught between anger and humor. "Don't make **you** laugh? Don't make **me **laugh! You don't have the power to hurt me." Kiaba _shadow reaper_ claws extracted as he said, "Now, why don't you be a good boy and **run**!"

"Gulnan chose me to be her general. She gave me power. You don't know what I have become!" Dwall said.

However, Kiaba stopped listening after he heard the 'Gulnan' come out of Dwall's mouth. Kaiba didn't believe this! He didn't need any information anymore. He knew exactly who was responsible for this.

Dwall ran at him, both swords raised. Kiaba's didn't move until the last second, were he claws move in a blur. His left claw slashed through the swords in a backhand motion, the cut blades falling harmlessly on the floor. Kiaba then stepped forward, his right claw going through the left side of Dwalls' chest.

Dwall was still swinging as this happened, so he didn't even realize that he was dying before the devil walked away. Dwall looked at the left side of his chest, seeing the blood flowing out like a river. Dwall dropped to his knees and then onto his stomach. Kiaba didn't give him a second glance.

The guardsman was free, but he didn't' move. He just stared the large devil approaching him. Kiaba then said, "You must be the guardsman that went missing a while ago." Kiaba then looked at the bodies on the floor, "I hopethey weren't friends of yours."

The guardsman nodded as he said, "Unfortunately, they were friends of mine. We all grew up together and I was a member of their gang. I came here to find out what was going on. I didn't expect this." He waved his hand to the carnage.

"Let's get you out here. I like to please my jailor." When the guardsman's made expression of fear, Kiaba said, "Relax. She is at the barricades helping to fight the undead hoards. Come on!"


	12. Snakeprietess' Stolen Shine

**Blades of Blood**: Kiaba can throw blades made from his own blood, which cut threw almost everything in their path. Has to draw blood from a wound and get some onto his hand.  
Note: When regenerating body parts, the parts which have been grown back are covered with Kiaba blood.

* * *

Kiaba landed lightly on the stone street behind the barricades which the militia quickly built and repaired. Sharia seemed too have made a strong difference. "Wow, I was flying." the guardsmen said. "No, **I** was flying. You were being carried through the air." Kiaba said, annoyed that he wasn't getting the spotlight. "Get you facts straight, pal."

Sharia was on with him in seconds with Aribeth not to far behind. "Why, hello Ms. De Tylmarande. What brings you to this forsaken district?"

"She has two reasons but first let's debrief the guardsman. He might have useful information." Sharia answered. Kiaba waved his hand, ""No need. I know all we get from him already. Namely who's responsible for this."

"You mean they weren't at the warehouse?" Sharia said. Kiaba shook his head, "No. The corporate is probable in the cemetery. This guy at the warehouse was a leading the undead, but he wasn't a true necromancer. The he uses control the undead was given to him. However, he did tell be the name of the real culprit: Gulnan."

"Do you know Gulnan?" Aribeth asked. Again, Kiaba shook his head, "Not personally, nor have I heard of her before today." Aribeth then asked, "Then how do you know that it's a woman?"

Kiaba smiled, "Because it is one of thenamesthat isgive to those females that will become yuan-ti priestesses."

"Of course! The yuan-ti!" Sharia exclaimed, as she realizing how obvious it was, "The thought devourer caused a large amount of chaos to avoid recapture. Why wouldn't the yuan-ti follow it's example?"

"I can easily find the yuan-ti." Kiaba said as he extended his hand to Sharia, "Shall we go?"

"Aribeth has something to ask you?" Sharia said. "Aribeth?" Aribeth nodded before both women looked at Kiaba with a piercing gaze. Kiaba looked from one to the other. "Oh, great!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"You see, we noticed that in the note, it describes you ability to heal wounds and regenerate body parts. It gives a detailed description to how one could end you life." Aribeth explained.

"So what?" Kiaba asked defensively. "So the person that wrote this note also knows you personally." Aribeth bluntly stated, "Other whys, how could they know how to kill you?"

Kiaba smiled before turning to Sharia, "You know damn well that I have a great number of admirers. Just because they know me, doesn't mean that I know who it is." Kiaba said, "All it means that it is an admirer. That's all."

Sharia knew that. Whatever blasphemy he committed was beyond any from of forgiveness to hell's children. "Do you have a guess?" Sharia said. Kiaba shrugged. Sharia let the subject dropped. "All right. Let's just be off. This militia soldiers are getting tired. I don't think they will last much longer."

"Mortals! No endurance!" Kiaba exclaimed as he picked Sharia up. Kiaba waved to Aribeth as they left the ground.

XXXXX

"There!" Kiaba pointed as the landed to the ground. Kiaba placed Sharia down lightly. "There are major powers being used here." Sharia stated, "Nothing like a yuan-ti should have. Are you sure…?"

"There are two sources." Kiaba said, interrupting, "Gulnan's powers and some thing which seems to being givingher avery large boost to her powers." Sharia asked, "It the item evil or corrupted?"

Kiaba closed his eyes before saying, "Evil. Very Evil. But not demonic… not devonic… It's… DIVINE!" Kiaba opened is eyes as he turned to Sharia "A dark divine power."

"Cyric. There is probably a shine dedicated to Cyric here. That's where she got the power toraise this an army of undead." Cyric, the god of death, lies, and murder has the power over undead. Cyric was a likly divine power that responsable. "If we destroy the shine, the army will most likely be destoryed also."

Kiaba opened the door and walked inside, Sharia following after. As they entered, Kiaba was thinkingof the answer to Sharia's unasked question: how could Gulnan gain control over a shine to Cyric. Kiaba guessed that Gulnan was being manipulated by another power… and he had a good guess who.

The welcoming committee wasn't like they imagined, with the undead coming at them in swarms. In fact there was only one. Sharia had her fail at hand as slowly approached. "_You seek to sacrifice me for your cure! I don't care about you plague! For this insult, you will grace my altar!_" Gulnan said threw the mouth of the undead.

Kiaba blinked for a moment…

…then he began to laugh.

The undead turned to him. "You're going to sacrifice **me**!" he said as he laughed, "I don't care about their plague either but… wait… you're **serious**! In that case, let me laugh **harder!**" Kiaba laughter could be heard throughout the halls of the crypt. He thought of this as a funny joke. When he finally quieted down enough to speak, he turned to Sharia and said, "Let's kill this bitch and rip her heart out. Let's see how well she talks tough in hell!"

Kiaba was still laughing as his claws sliced through the undead that Gulnan spoke through. Kiaba march forward, with Sharia close behind. The Cleric of Tyr was suddenly fearful that a trap was set for them. She knew that Kiaba did care. He believed that the snake-woman wasn't any really threat.

Sharia noted the two on each side of them hallways to other rooms in the crypt, but Kiaba still marched forward toward another door. An adventurer would have to pick the lock, or cast a spell, or find a key to open the door, but Kiaba like his way best; destroy the door. It almost always worked.

As they neared the door, four ghoul lords, two on each side, suddenly came out of the darkness of the hall ways. Sharia was about to react with _Sunrise_ but Kiaba was also expecting the trap. Kiaba fired four _Dark Missiles_ at the ghoul lords with quick and efficient accuracy. They were destroyed before Sharia was got halfway through her prayer.

The door was made of heavy iron, but Kiaba fist still hit it hard enough to knock it off its hinges. The iron door went flying to the other side of the crypt. Inside was defiantly a shine of Cyric. However, the shine was transform and converted to another god. The room was expectly filled withan undead horde. In fact, the only thing that was still living was the yuan-ti snake-priestess a pyramid on the left.

Kiaba noted quickly that there was a second pyramid on the right, with an altar filled with dark power, the source of Gulnan's power boost. Kiaba smiled, "Hey! Snake bitch!" When he was positive he had the snakes attention he said, "Say goodbye to most of your powers!"

With that said, Kiaba jumped the right pyramid, while Sharia was turning the undead way from her to prevent them from ripping her apart. Kiaba slammed both of his fists into the altar. As the altar began to crack under power of archdevil, the yuan-ti turned to him. "Cursed creature of darkness!" Gulnan screamed, "You will pay with you life!"

The spell was launched before Kiaba could react. Gulnan's acid arrow hit him in the left side. Surprised that the snake got an attack in, Kiaba fell back under the power of her spell, which was still assisted by the powers of the altar.

As the altar crumbled to pieces from Kiaba's double fist attack, the undead crumbed to dust before Sharia's eyes. She looked around confused at for a moment, before she gave out a sigh of reliefthat Kiaba destroyed the source of Gulnan's power over the dead. The moment of relief was short lived as Gulnan turned towards her.

"Your false god can't protect you from my wrath. Prepare to die!" the snake-priestess said as she started to cast. That was when Sharia heard, "You shouldn't turn to another opponent until you kill the first one!" Both women turned to the archdevil, who was back on his feet.

Kiaba hand was covered with he's own blood, but he seemed to be in no pain. Sharia found is strange that he hadn't healed to wound yet. Gulnan turned her spell to Kiaba to cast it. While she finished casting the spell, Kiaba was no longer in the same spot. That was when Sharia was made numb with shock.

"_Blades of Blood!_" were the words which came out of Kiaba's mouth, the magical sound of power as clear as the sun is in the sky. Kiaba threw the blood on his hand at the snake-priestess. The drops of blood turned into the shape of blades… which was exactly what they had become; blades made from blood. The blades cut through the pyramid and Gulnan. Gulnan's body was suddenly in several lifeless pieces.

Kiaba landed in front of Sharia who was still staring at him. Never had she seen that ability, never be as scared of his power was she was now. What else could he do? What other abilities were not suppressed?

Kiaba walked up the corpse of Gulnan and literally ripped out her heart. He then placed the heart in a bag and held it up of Sharia. "Are you ok?" Kiaba asked with out emotion. Sharia took the bag as she nodded in answer, unable to speak. Kiaba walked past and urged her to follow.

By Tyr, how much power does Kiaba truly have!


End file.
